The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, mobile information terminals, and image processing systems.
In general, an image processing apparatus such as a scanner, a printer, or a multifunction peripheral includes a touch panel unit. A mobile information terminal which is a mobile-type information processing terminal, such as a so-called smartphone, also includes the touch panel unit. Usually, use of the touch panel unit simplifies operation of the apparatus.
Meanwhile, it is known that the image processing apparatus receives an instruction regarding a job from the mobile information terminal through wireless communication.
For example, it is known that the image processing apparatus transmits, to the mobile information terminal, information of the type of image processing previously received, and the mobile information terminal transmits, to the image processing apparatus, an instruction to execute image processing that corresponds to the received type of image processing. In this case, the image processing apparatus receives the type of image processing in response to operation performed on the touch panel unit.